Roblox Rampage
Roblox Rampage is a series based of the Roblox adventures of BlurayOriginals. Plot Welcome to Robloxia! Home to the species known as Robloxian. Follow us as we watch the adventures of Bluray Originals as he makes friends, survives dangers, and stomps troll @$$ in. Characters Protagonists Bluray Originals- One of the two main protagonist. He is the more clumsy of the two, but never-the-less they still team up to take out trolls and have a little fun with it. The more trolling of the pair Bluray normally doesn't like to take thing seriously until needed and often seen going solo (if not he's usually with his best bud Isaiah). Bluray is 12 years old. Bluray has black hair (which he nearly always covers up) and wears a red hat with yellow curves at the top, which he complements with his headband. On ocassion he will wear another hat under the first and take off the headband. Isaiah Alt- The more skilled, expierenced and younger of the two, Isaiah is second to no one when it come to fighting. With his supreme skill, funny personality, and special Uber transformation (which he later taught to Bluray) his skills have barely been matched by anyone! He may be 10, but of the two (and a majority of characters) he usually acts more mature (whether it be on purpose as a joke, like Bluray, or as a personality trait like Ownage. Isaiah has dark brown hair with a hoodie bearing the Roblox sign, as well as a cat tackling a dog. He finishes of his attire with black pants and red shoes. Antagonists "Ownage"- An immature 10-year-old troll who goes by the name of Ownage (his real name is unknown). As each Robloxian has special abilities (Bluray and Isaiah the dark Uber transformation) his special abilities being maipulation (which he used to get into D.R.O.P) and copying abilties (which he uses to spar against Isaiah as he steals the Uber transformation). He quickly went missing after his defeat from Bluray and Isaiah, and is currently working behind the scenes to subdue the two. It is revealed in "''The Fatal Crash" ''that part of the reason he's spoiled is because his parents spoiled him. He is normally seen with a blue and black mini hat, with a black short sleeve that has white long sleeves come out. The shirt also dawns a reference to Pokémon (no pun intended) as in episode 20 of the series a hybrid created by a Gastly is seen known to him as: "Venustoise" (a hybrid of Venusaur and Blastoise). Along with that he wears paints with fire detail stiched in them and has sunglasses with an extra protecter to protect his "EPIC MCAWUSHUM FAIC". As seen in the battle in "Owning Ownage" Bluray asks him "Why don't you just get a bigger hate smart one?" in which he replies in an attempt to kill him, but ultimately Bluray is able to block his attack. He is always trying to put the two down (to no avaail of course) by calling them "fails at life." Poke Manphy- Through beating trolls and going on adventures (even 3 years ago before he met Bluray) he met this guy. Poke Manphy claims to be of good alignment, but Isaiah doesn't see it. This guy calls Isaiah a troll and ignorant (which is rare because the only characters who even can comprehend what ignorant means are Bluray and Isaiah). The fool is first encountered by Isaiah 3 years prior to the series. He is extremely arrogant trying to send his Pokémon out to kill Isaiah, but he ultimately prevails. He dreams pf one day being able to join builders club. Oddly enough the boy wears a full yellow attire often leavving people to perceive he's naked from a distance. Episodes Gallery 6d09e8e6b386844b27afea839d06b754.png|Bluray Originals as he appears in Episode 1-present. Ca34dc2a6404334e449da676f8a8fe2d.png|Isaiah Alt as he appears in episodes 1-present. Trivia *As to make Robloxia a more realistic place as opposed to a game certain characters names may seperated and/or changed to fit this criteria. Category:Series Category:Bluray's Continuity